


When the Sun was Down

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil talks to Carlos in the warehouse as he works. Carlos ponders the general insanity of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun was Down

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic about Carlos and Cecil. (I couldn't remember the exact location of Carlos's lab/the warehouse but just go with it and feel free to correct me). Cecil's appearance is just my head-canon made up of everyone else's ideas.

“Do you ever listen to my show?” Cecil asked tentatively, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. He watched as Carlos fiddled with the dials on a strange looking machine. Outside, a low humming sound approached, peaked, and was gone again. A few people screamed.

“Not really.” Carlos answered distractedly.

“Oh. Well, good.” Cecil trailed off. Carlos looked up, noticing the hurt tone.

“I would if I had the time, but things around here just seem to happen very frequently and in rather disturbing amounts.” Carlos said gently, his tinkering abandoned. Twin spots of purple light appeared in the sky, circled one another, and sped in opposite directions. They cast Carlos’s face in a soft, romantic glow. Cecil blinked his three blue eyes, smiling. The tattooed tentacles of an unknown sea creature thrashed on his arm impatiently.

“I’m sure it’s very informative,” Carlos murmured, turning back to the machine and carefully unscrewing the side to rearrange the wiring. When he first met him, Carlos couldn’t look at Cecil for too long. There was something in the writhing tattoos and unnaturally wide smile which gave his skin a prickling feeling of general impending doom. A hooded figure swept past the window soundlessly. Cecil gave him/her a cheery wave.

“It is _very_ informative.” Cecil reiterated proudly. “I think you’d especially like the weather.” Carlos raised his head in acknowledgement. There was a pause, during which a small hovering toad materialised in front of them and disappeared almost in the same instant with a startled croak.

“I’m bothering you. I’ll go.” Cecil said quickly, hopping down from the counter and picking up his jacket.

“Don’t,” Carlos stuttered without thinking. “Stay, you’re good company.” Cecil tilted his head curiously, running a hand through his white-blond hair. “I’d love to hear about the weather.”

* * *

It was dark by the time Carlos set down his tools and flicked a switch which made the machine blink into life. The warehouse was lit only by the small lights on the machine. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. Cecil had been talking throughout almost three hours of work, his voice a soothing constant against the disturbing noises outside. Perhaps he really should listen to the radio more often. Occasionally he had turned around and smiled at something Cecil had said, laughed, even, softly and quietly. He always missed the look of complete adoration Cecil gave him each time it happened.

Carlos sighed and leaned against the machine, smiling lazily at Cecil’s enthusiastic voice. Cecil faltered midsentence, blinking at him. In the darkness, Carlos could see him smile broadly as he walked slowly towards where Cecil was perched on the counter. He didn’t realise how close he was until Cecil’s knees were touching his hips on either side. Somewhere in the street a dog was howling. There was a flash of searing white light and a whimper, and then silence.

“Night fall in Night Vale – there’s nothing better.” Cecil said brightly, sucking a breath through his thin lips. He attempted a smile.

“Ever been to New York? Night fall in central park, beautiful.” Carlos replied in hushed tones.

“Can’t say that I have,” Cecil murmured. In the darkness his eyes glittered like gemstones.

“Hmm,” Carlos hummed, and then he kissed him.

Kissing Cecil was a strange combination of pain and surprise. Cecil’s teeth were sharp and his tongue was rough, ending in a point, (he was doing his best not to accidentally bite Carlos’s soft, normal lips). Carlos ran his fingers over Cecil’s tattooed neck, tracing the markings he could see, illuminated by the glow of the street lamps and a low-flying helicopter. Patterns on Cecil’s skin shifted and moved as he touched them. When Cecil’s hands found their way into his hair, Carlos smiled into the kiss and felt Cecil smiling too. Albeit a little too wide to be natural, but somehow he was starting to like it.

That night, the citizens of Night Vale paused in their activities, staring in shock at the sky where heavy black clouds were gathering. Despite everything that happened in that strange place, none of them had ever seen a storm. In the abandoned warehouse beside Big Rico’s, Carlos closed his eyes and thought about how weird his life really was as he gripped Cecil’s hips and sighed into his mouth.

Outside, it began to rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment!


End file.
